


Hands On

by Devils_Official



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Crying After Sex, Double Penetration, Loving Banter, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: Keith is experiencing some interesting symptoms that he attributes to his Galra half. Lotor offers to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this could take place in the NGCS-verse, but you probably don’t need to read that first. The important part of that A) the war is over and everything is going well, and B) Lotor and Sendak are happily married.

Lotor watched the new Black Paladin shift nervously in his seat. Keith had come alone, unexpectedly, to this meeting.

“What can I do for you, Paladin?” Lotor asked. 

“Keith,” he replied. “Just Keith. I’m not here in an official capacity.”

“...I see. In that case, what can I do for you, Keith?”

He flushed red, a charming characteristic of humans. “I… It’s personal.”

Consider Lotor’s curiosity piqued. “Oh?”

“I think it might be a Galra thing.”

“And you came to me?” After all, Keith had the entire Blade of Marmora to ask, if he wanted to learn about “Galra things”. 

“Like I said, it’s...personal. Not something I want to talk to… They’re like my weird uncles! I can’t ask them about...this.”

_ Ah _ . “How old are you, Keith?”

“...Twenty-two. I don’t see why that-“

“Based on how skittish and indirect you are about the topic, I would guess this is something of a more...private nature, and you’re just about the right age to begin experiencing certain...urges.”

“I don’t need the birds and the bees talk!”

Lotor frowned; he wasn’t familiar with that idiom. ”Then what do you need?”

Keith’s shoulders slumped. “I...I don’t know what’s going on. Maybe it’s a Galra thing, I don’t know. But I figured, maybe you might be able to...explain things?”

“I assume human physiology is somewhat different than Galra physiology,” Lotor said thoughtfully. “Any education you would have gotten regarding your body and your needs may not have covered what you’re going through now.” 

“Yeah,” Keith said quietly. 

“Alright. I’m going to need you to explain, as best as you can, what’s happening. Don’t be shy; this will stay between us.”

Keith nodded slowly, the flush returning a little. “So, I- I already went through puberty, a few years ago, but it’s- It’s kind of like I’m going through that again? A little bit? I’m- I can’t stop thinking about sex.”

“In a debilitating way? Or can you ignore it if you have to?” 

“I can ignore it,” Keith said. “I- I just don’t want to. But, uh...the other main part, I guess… When I...uh…” He made a motion with one hand, which Lotor, as someone in possession of a fully functional penis, recognized. “The last time, there was… swelling…” 

“Was it painful?”

“No. It, uh...actually felt really good.” Keith was, by this point, as red as the Lion he’d once piloted. 

“Ah,” Lotor said, leaning back. “Come a little closer, if you don’t mind.”

“What’s going on?” Keith asked, standing and taking a few steps closer. “Is something wrong with me?”

“No, not at all,” Lotor reassured him. Now that Keith was closer, he could smell the distinctive scent of an alpha in peak, spicy and virile. He shifted a little. “This is perfectly normal, for an alpha.”

“Alpha?” Keith asked. It was clear he’d at least heard the word before, in this context. “I thought-“

Lotor waved one hand. “It is unusual for hybrids to be alphas; most tend to be females or omega males. But it’s not impossible. You’re going through a phase in your reproductive cycle. It will pass in time.”

“But I’ll have to go through it again, right?”

“Every year or so for the first few years,” Lotor confirmed. “It will get further apart as you get older. Sendak gets his once every six years or so now. And it will get less intense with time.” 

“So this is normal.”

“Completely normal.” 

“Oh thank god,” Keith said, sitting back down, in a chair somewhat closer to Lotor than before. “I thought I was losing it or something. I can’t stop thing about sex, my sense of smell is crazy sharp, I’ve got this weird thing on my dick- for all I knew, it could be some weird space disease.”

And then he paused. “How do you even… have sex, with it...like that?”

Lotor did his best to stifle his laughter. “You don’t. The knot locks you and your partner together for a few minutes after sex. It would be...unpleasant, to try to pull out before it went down.” At least, it was definitely unpleasant on his end, and he assumed it would be unpleasant for the alpha, too. He wasn’t sure Sendak had ever tried that, though; he was too considerate. 

“Oh.” Keith nodded. “Ok. Um. How long is this going to last?”

“The knot, or your peak?”

“Both, I guess,” Keith said with a shrug. 

“The knot generally last between ten minutes and half an hour; possibly longer if your partner is in heat. You’ll only really have to deal with it when you’re in season, or if you’re with someone who is.”

“That seems...manageable.”

Lotor nodded. “Your peak will probably last about a month, but from the way you’ve been talking, this is probably the most intense part, and that should be over within the week. And… I suppose, if you didn’t know what was happening, it would be overwhelming and perhaps even frightening.” 

“None of the Blades seem to...deal with this. I mean, none of them even mentioned it, or- I mean, you can smell it, right?” At Lotor’s nod, Keith continued, “Not that I wanted to get The Talk from them, but some warning would have been nice.” 

“I suspect that most of the Blades are taking suppressants, which would halt their reproductive cycles completely and would also deaden their sense of smell. I don’t think they were purposefully keeping it from you.”

“So...I could stop this, completely, then?”

“Well, yes,” Lotor said slowly. “But there are things you should consider first. There’s a chance that suppressants could sterilize you, and it will make sex less pleasurable while you’re taking them. That may or may not resolve once you stop taking them. Usually, only omegas take them, as an extreme form of contraception, but they will work on both alphas and omegas. However, that means there aren’t as many long term studies on their effects on alphas, and very little research on alpha hybrids.”

“Oh. Well, I mean… I can’t just…”

“It’s far more pleasurable with a partner,” Lotor said. 

Keith turned red again. 

“Have you never-?” Lotor asked, half-amused. He hadn’t thought that a Paladin of Voltron would have any problems in that department. 

“Yeah, but not since we got into space. Just...busy.”

“Oh, that does explain a lot,” Lotor cooed. “Don’t know how to be an alpha. Afraid, maybe, of it? Of these new instincts and urges?” 

“What, and you think you can teach me? You’re not an alpha.”

That was definitely true. “Perhaps not,” Lotor cooed. “But I did marry one.” 

It was at that moment that Keith remembered that Lotor was married, and not just to anyone, but to Sendak. “Oh,” he said in a very small voice. “I should, uh...go.”

“He won’t hurt you,” Lotor promised. “Only insecure alphas are aggressive. I’ll have to discuss it with him, first, but… If you want, we’ll help you. Teach you what you need to know, what it’s like.” 

“And what would you get out of it?” Keith asked, almost accusingly. 

Lotor shrugged. “This would not be the first time I’ve had two alphas in my bed, although it will be the first time that one of them was my husband.”

“So it will be fun, for you.”

“Sex is supposed to be fun,” Lotor replied. “You don’t need to make a decision right now. As I said, I need to discuss this with my husband first. So let’s have dinner together, and we can talk, and we’ll go from there.” 

Keith finally nodded. “Alright. I mean, I have to admit… You’re pretty hot. And so is Sendak. And you smell really good.”

Lotor preened a little. The only alpha that regularly complimented him was Sendak, but gods, if he didn’t crave it. “We’ll see you for dinner then.” 

* * *

Dinner was...interesting. 

In public, it was sometimes easy to forget that Lotor and Sendak were married. Apparently PDA wasn’t a Galra Thing, so they didn’t really...act married. 

In private, though… 

It wasn’t that they weren’t good hosts. They didn’t ignore Keith or anything, and they both (but especially Lotor) made an effort to include Keith in their conversation. 

They gravitated towards each other, stealing bits of food off each other’s plates, laughing at seemingly innocuous comments that had to be inside jokes, and Keith was 90% sure that Sendak spent almost the entirety of dinner with one hand on Lotor’s thigh. 

It was clear that they were in love, that it was an old, deep love, comfortable and familiar and all the things Keith had never had. 

It made him ache inside, just a little. Not out of envy, but perhaps out of longing. He wanted that, someday. He wanted someone who had seen every part of him, every piece that made him who he was, and love him for it anyway. 

For tonight… Being part of this, of their love, would have to be enough. 

The meal was drawing to a close, and Lotor poured him a little bit of some pale-pink wine.

Keith glanced at him. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Lotor shrugged. “It’s not strong. It won’t impair you, but you do look a little tense. Might help you relax. You don’t have to, of course.” Lotor poured glasses for himself and Sendak, too. “But it’s only two percent by volume, which is, as I understand, a very small percentage as far as human-made alcohols go.”

“I mean, I guess it is.” And Lotor hadn’t even poured him a full glass. He wiped his palms on his pants; he  _ was _ nervous about this whole thing, and… A few sips couldn’t hurt.

He couldn’t even smell the alcohol, and when he took a sip, whatever alcohol taste it might have had was covered by the taste of whatever fruit it was made from. Surprisingly good, actually; most alien liquor was not. 

“See? Not so bad,” Lotor said. “Now, before we do anything, we should discuss. Set some boundaries, perhaps.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, probably.” 

“So. What do  _ you _ want, Keith?”

“Uh… I’m not… I’ve only had sex with humans, before. So. Um. I don’t want to be fucked, I guess?”

“No, I imagine you wouldn’t want to be,” Lotor said, for some reason shooting a sly smile in Sendak’s direction. “You’re so tiny, it would be difficult for you to take either of our cocks.” He said it teasingly, not meanly, and maybe that was why Keith only flushed. 

“I could,” Keith huffed. “I just don’t want to tonight.”

“Perhaps some other time, then,” Lotor said, licking his lips suggestively as he glanced between Keith and Sendak.

Keith got really warm all of a sudden, and he chose to blame the alcohol. 

“No,” Lotor continued, “I certainly wouldn’t mind watching that.” 

“Is- Is he always like this?” Keith asked Sendak.

Sendak did his best not to laugh outright. “Yes.”

Sendak was a lot different in this setting than literally any other time Keith had interacted with him. Obviously, they were allies now, technically, and this wasn’t a battlefield, but he still maintained a high degree of professionalism most of the time. 

But now… He was relaxed, calm, practically friendly, despite what they were discussing.

Then again, Lotor had said that only insecure alphas were aggressive, and what did Sendak possibly have to be insecure over? 

Still, it was really nice that he wasn’t glaring at Keith the whole time; otherwise Keith would have left by now.  

“Other than that,” Lotor said, “is there anything you don’t want us to do?”

”Not that I can think of right now,” Keith said. “I mean, this is going to be pretty standard sex, right? Nothing too out of the ordinary?”

”Of course, since it is your first time with non-humans.”

Keith nodded. “And if you guys start doing something I don’t like, I’ll tell you to stop?”

”Perfect,” Lotor purred. “All you have to do tonight is follow directions. Can you do that?”

Keith’s flush was back, hotter than before, and he nodded. 

“There is one thing I don’t want you to do,” Lotor said, standing and turning around a little. He pulled his hair over one shoulder, then partially unzipped his flightsuit. 

There was a ring of scars on the back of his neck -a bite mark, if Keith had to guess.

”This is a mating bite,” Lotor said. “They’re less common these days, but we’d both really appreciate it if you left it alone.”

”I can do that.”

Lotor turned back around, smiling. “Good boy.” 

Keith swallowed hard.

“Feel free to mark me up elsewhere, though,” Lotor said, still grinning. “Your little human teeth are so cute.” 

Keith bit back a growl at that -he was  _ not _ cute. “Are we going to have sex or not?”

Sendak coughed to (very poorly) cover up his laughter. “We finally met someone more impatient than you, my love.”

Lotor rolled his eyes. “If you’re ready, Keith.” 

Keith nodded and stood, and Lotor guided him to the bedroom with one hand on his lower back. Even through his clothing, Lotor’s hand felt hot, but the minimal contact still felt  _ good _ . This close, Lotor’s scent was stronger, more intense: sweet, mellow, but intoxicating. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had sex with anyone but Sendak,” Lotor murmured softly, “and I’ve never so much as seen a human naked before, so I hope you’ll forgive my questions, should I have any.”

“If you don’t mind my questions,” Keith said. 

“It will be a learning experience for all of us, then,” Lotor replied. 

The bedroom was large. Compared to the fluorescent lights of Earth, it was dimly lit, but Keith found it to be at a comfortable brightness. The bed dominated the room, being its central focus, draped and covered with soft fabrics and cushions. 

“The bathroom is through that door,” Lotor said, gesturing, “should you need it for any reason.” 

Keith wasn’t really planning on being here long enough to need it (he was sort of expecting to be kicked out as soon as they were done, so that the lovebirds could have some alone time), but it was still thoughtful. 

“Why me?” Keith asked.  

Lotor hummed thoughtfully. “You’re cute, for one thing. I’ve never seen an alpha so tiny. For another… I can tell that you’re scared, that you need a little help, a little guidance.”

“I’m not tiny,” Keith protested. 

“You’re like a kitten, so ferocious and yet...so  _ small _ .” 

Yeah, sure, so Lotor towered over him. It didn’t mean he was tiny. Before he could do more than glare, though, Lotor was pressing up close to him, tilting his face up.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Keith breathed. 

Lotor kissed him, and it was firm, yet gentle. God, it had been a long time since someone had touched him like that, and Keith…. _ wanted _ . 

He got lost in it, forgetting everything else, and he whined when Lotor pulled away. Lotor laughed softly. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.” 

He ran his hands down Keith’s body, to his hips, and then back up, under his shirt. Keith shuddered; Lotor’s hands were so warm, and so gentle…

“Easy, kitten,” Lotor murmured. “How are you feeling?”

“Impatient,” Keith snapped.

Sendak laughed from the doorway. “I told you, Lotor.”

Lotor sniffed. “You act as if I can’t handle one alpha going through his first peak.”

“You should know, Paladin,” Sendak said, “that most omegas are not nearly as bossy and demanding as Lotor is.” 

“It’s ok,” Keith said. Lotor was still pressed up against him, and the contact - _ his scent _ -was starting to turn his brain to mush. “I like it.”

Lotor’s eyes darkened. “Oh, you do, don’t you, kitten?” 

Keith nodded, and Lotor stepped back a little. 

“Undress for me, kitten.” 

Keith hurried to obey, almost tripping over himself in his haste. 

He was only vaguely aware of Lotor and Sendak settling on the bed, watching him, but… He couldn’t deny that he liked their attention. 

When he finished, stood awkwardly for a moment, not entirely sure what to do next.

“Come here,” Lotor said. 

Keith did, and when he was close enough, Lotor pulled him into his lap.

“What is this from, kitten?” Lotor asked, gently running his fingers over the scar on Keith’s shoulder. 

“My Marmora trials,” Keith answered.

“They did this to you?” 

“I had to,” Keith said. “I needed answers. And I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Alright,” Lotor soothed. He bent to press a kiss to it, as gentle as he had been thus far. 

Lotor was still mostly dressed, but Sendak had taken off his armor and stripped to the waist, and Keith could admit that he was staring a little. It wasn’t his fault Sendak was so... _ buff _ . 

“He’s very handsome, isn’t he?” Lotor murmured, as he had apparently noticed. 

“You’re both attractive,” Keith said.

“You don’t have to worry about making me jealous,” Lotor said. “I’m quite aware of just how attractive my husband is.”

“Is it...weird, to find another alpha attractive?” Keith asked. 

“It’s not the norm, per se,” Lotor said. “But it’s not ‘weird’. Certainly not wrong.”

“Oh,” Keith said. Good to know. “You don’t need to be so gentle with me, ok? I might be smaller than you, but I can take it.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow, a clear challenge. “If you’re sure.” 

“I’m just as Galra as you are.” 

Lotor smiled, full of fangs. “Sendak, darling, would you mind entertaining our guest for a few moments?” 

“Of course not.” 

Keith was transferred quite easily between their laps -ok, maybe he  _ was _ on the smaller side -and Lotor stood and stretched. 

Keith was sitting in Sendak’s lap with his back to Sendak’s chest, so they both had a very good view of Lotor’s... _ antics _ . 

(God, Sendak was practically resting his chin on the top of Keith’s head. Why did he have to be so big?) 

Lotor bent over to take his boots off, and Keith was pretty certain he didn’t need put so much effort into seducing either of them; Sendak’s scent had only grown stronger, nearly overpowering now. 

Lotor worked slowly and deliberately, ostentatiously removing each piece of his armor, seemingly ignoring his audience.

He wasn’t, not quite. He shot tiny glances over his shoulders, mischievous grins and heated looks.

By the time Lotor had his flightsuit down to his waist, Keith had never been harder without a single touch before. He needed…

Sendak caught his wrist before he could touch himself. “You’ll want to wait. Trust me.” 

“You must have the patience of a saint,” Keith muttered.

Sendak shrugged. “It’s usually worth it.”

“Usually?” Lotor asked archly. He’d stopped undressing, and was currently twisting his hair into a quick braid. “Darling, I’m the best lay you’ve ever had.”

“That is why I married you,” Sendak said drily. “Had to stake my claim before someone else did.”

Lotor laughed as he stepped out of his flightsuit.

He was….really hot. Keith couldn’t really be more eloquent than that right now; his brain was busy short-circuiting a little. 

He could feel how hard Sendak was against his lower back  _ -fuck _ , he was  _ huge _ .

Lotor stretched one last time, bringing his joined hands up over his head and arching his back, slowing off the long, lean lines of his body. “Come on, alpha, I thought you were going to put me in my place?” 

Keith swallowed and closed his eyes. He didn’t know why that was so hot, but it was. 

Lotor only smiled and sauntered over, predatory and gorgeous, setting one knee on the bed next to Sendak’s thigh, effectively caging Keith in.

The position meant he was straddling one of Keith’s thighs; it made Keith’s cock throb, being trapped here between two very attractive people. 

He’d been in over his head before, but never quite so pleasurably. 

Lotor leaned up to kiss Sendak, messily,  _ filthily _ , as he ground himself against Keith’s leg, and-

“Are you wet?” Keith asked. 

“Yes,” Lotor said, turning to look down at him; Sendak started in on Lotor’s collar bones. “Do you like it?”

Keith didn’t know how to answer that, but it seemed that Lotor wasn’t really expecting an answer. He took one of Keith’s hands and guided it down between his legs, past his cock, to…

“We call this a slit,” Lotor murmured. “It’s the external vaginal opening of the omega male.” 

He was practically dripping, and it would be so easy to- “Can I-?” Keith asked.

Lotor’s eyes were dark, his pupils completely round. “Yes.” 

Keith’s fingers slipped through Lotor’s drenched folds easily, and Lotor sighed, closing his eyes in pleasure. He made a soft sound when Keith tentatively put two fingers in him, and Keith took that as a sign to continue. 

He watched Lotor’s face, looking for cues of discomfort, but there weren’t any. Instead, Lotor rolled his hips against Keith’s fingers, and Keith did his best. It wasn’t quite like fingering any of the human guys he’d slept with, but…

Lotor shuddered above him, and suddenly there was even more slick as he clamped down on Keith’s fingers. 

“Uh…” Keith said. “Should I…go…?” 

“Oh, no, I’m not nearly done with you yet, little alpha,” Lotor murmured breathlessly. He gently pushed Keith’s hand away and, on impulse, Keith brought it to his mouth and lapped up some of the slick.

There were two sets of sharp inhales, and for a brief moment, Keith wondered if he’d done something wrong. 

“How do I taste, kitten?” Lotor asked, back to grinding against Keith’s leg, not as urgently as before, but… 

“Good,” Keith answered honestly. There wasn’t a strong taste, but he did taste natural, musky. Not as sweet as he smelled, but good, definitely. 

Sendak caught his wrist and brought it to his mouth, lapping up Lotor’s slick off of Keith’s fingers, with the same sort of sensuality he might use to eat Lotor out. (Did Galra do that? Did these two do that? Keith wouldn't mind…)

Keith let out a shaky moan. He still hadn’t been touched yet, really, and… 

Lotor stood on shaky legs, and Keith couldn’t help but grin smugly.  _ He’d _ done that. “On the bed, kitten.” 

Keith scrambled to obey. There was nothing he wanted more than to please this beautiful creature. 

Once he was stretched out on the ( _ massive _ ) bed, Lotor leisurely climbed on top of him, pinning his thighs down with his body. 

“You are quite lovely, kitten,” Lotor purred. He leaned down to kiss Keith some more, cupping Keith’s face in both hands to keep him exactly where he wanted (not that Keith was struggling to get away). It was possessive and demanding and  _ hot _ , like Lotor was taking because he couldn’t resist. Like he couldn’t get enough.

Keith felt seconds away from combusting, and it was incredible. The only people he’d slept with on Earth had been other teenagers, just as inexperienced and nervous as he was, but Lotor… 

Lotor was confident and knowledgeable. He knew what he wanted, and he wasn’t afraid to go after it, and there was something incredibly arousing about that. 

Finally, Lotor sat back up, leaving Keith panting and squirming for  _ more _ . Lotor stilled him with a hand on his chest.

“Let me look at you, kitten. New experiences should be savored, don’t you think?” 

Lotor didn’t so much as look at him as study him like he was cramming for an 8 AM final, his hands skimming down Keith’s chest, barely there and almost ticklish. 

And then, too suddenly, Lotor’s hand was on his cock, and Keith couldn’t breathe. He was finally being touched, and Lotor was too good at this.

“Stop,” he got out finally.

Lotor did. “Something wrong?”

Keith felt himself get warmer. “Just...don’t want to finish too early.”

“Ah,” Lotor said with a knowing smile. “I do have a question for you, kitten.”

Keith nodded.

“What the fuck are these?” Lotor gently ran one finger over one of Keith’s balls, which… was not really helping the “not coming too soon” thing, but.

“They’re...testicles?” Keith said. “Uh… gonads?”

Lotor and Sendak exchanged concerned looks. “And they’re just...out here like this? All the time?” Lotor asked.

“...Yes?” 

Lotor looked so horrified that Keith couldn’t help laughing. “Do Galra not have testicles?” Keith asked when he finally calmed down enough to breathe.

“They’re internal,” Lotor said primly, “like every other sensible species.” 

“I mean… a lot of animals on Earth have external testicles,” Keith said. 

Lotor sniffed. “Ridiculous.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Keith said. 

“Tell me if you’re ready,” Lotor said. “I want to ride you.”

Keith swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah. That would be great.”

“You don’t have to let him push you around,” Sendak said casually from the foot of the bed. “He likes being made to beg for it.”

Keith glanced around Lotor to see Sendak idly stroking his cock. And he definitely was big.  _ Holy shit.  _

__ He looked back up at Lotor, who grinned sharply. “I know,” Lotor purred. “But I’m not quite sure that you measure up.” 

“In what way?” Keith grumbled. 

Lotor lifted himself onto his knees and positioned Keith’s cock just so, before sinking down smoothly. “Any way. Or did you think I would choose any but the very best for my mate?” 

Keith growled.

“Yes, that’s it, little alpha.” Lotor rolled his hips, slowly, smoothly, maddeningly. “I  _ need _ a  _ firm _ hand to put me in my place,  _ alpha _ .” 

Keith moved before he really registered moving. Years of grappling with opponents who were bigger than him made it almost too easy to flip them over (if he hadn’t had the element of surprise on his side, he probably couldn’t have done it, but Lotor had been distracted) and pin Lotor’s wrists to the bed by his shoulders. (Keith would have liked to pin them over his head, but Lotor was just too much taller than him.) 

Lotor’s eyes were wide -out of surprise, maybe -and Keith wondered if he had overstepped for a moment, but then Lotor closed his eyes and tilted his head back and to one side. Instinctively, Keith knew it was a submissive gesture, and he leaned down to mouth at the column of Lotor’s neck.

He could feel Lotor’s pulse, hard and wild, against his lips. Could hear his ragged breathing. Could feel the way he clenched down on Keith’s cock, trying to get Keith to fuck him. 

“Alpha,” Lotor breathed, hooking one leg over Keith’s hip, pulling him closer. “Yes, yes, yes, alpha, please…” 

Keith was powerless to do anything but give Lotor what he wanted. It was easy enough; Lotor didn’t fight him, just moved in sync with him in smooth, practiced motions, effortlessly making up for Keith’s lack of experience. 

Sendak was saying something, and it sounded encouraging, maybe, but Keith honestly didn’t care; that was a distraction, and all that mattered was the omega underneath him, begging and whining so sweetly… 

Keith fucked him with his mouth on his throat, feeling every little moan as it bubbled to the surface, tasting blood when his fangs tore into the delicate skin of Lotor’s throat, oddly sweet and acidic.

The pleasure built into a tidal wave, sweeping Keith away relentlessly, even as it became harder for him to move -the knot, he realized - until he could no longer hold back the inevitable. 

He collapsed on Lotor’s chest, unable to breathe, unable to think. It was suddenly far too much, and he was being touched everywhere, smothered and crushed. He itched, needing to tear his skin open; it was the only way to escape this  _ agony _ , this excess.

“Hey, hey, shh, you’re alright.”

It took Keith too long to realize that Lotor was talking to him, soothing him. He struggled to free himself, but Lotor’s embrace held strong. 

“What did I tell you?” Lotor asked quietly, calmly, firmly. “You’ll hurt both of us. Settle down, Keith.”

Keith realized he was shaking, and a moment after that, he realized he was sobbing outright, so hard it was almost painful, and it was awful and embarrassing and-

“Shh, it’s alright. It’s just too much for you, isn’t it? Not used to this, are you?” Lotor rubbed his back with one hand and stroked Keith’s hair with the other. 

It was... _ too nice _ , really, to be held and touched gently and cared for, even if it was just for tonight.

“When was the last time you let someone take care of you?” Lotor asked.

Keith just shook his head.

“Oh, kitten,” Lotor murmured. “It’s hard to let people in, I know. But you are safe here. Just let it all out...yes, that’s it…” 

Keith couldn’t have stopped himself from crying, even if he’d wanted to. Maybe if Lotor had been anything but kind and understanding, he would have tried, wiped his eyes and swallowed his feelings and let it build and build and build until it ripped him to shreds.

Finally, he was out of tears and oddly numb. “‘M sorry,” he whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Lotor replied. “It happens.”

“Even to you?”

Lotor snorted. “ _ Especially _ to me. Going through a peak can be overwhelming, especially when you are young and you don’t know what’s happening or why.”

“Did that happen to you?”

“No,” Lotor said. “My governess took it upon herself to teach me about the subject. A dry lecture isn’t quite the same as actually experiencing it, but…” He smoothed hair back from Keith’s face. “What can we do for you, Keith?” 

“I...don’t know.” He certainly didn’t want to leave.

Sendak passed him a glass of water, and Lotor helped him sit up a little so he could drink it. By this point, his knot had gone down almost completely, and he could pull out. Lotor kept him close, though, still rubbing his back, and it was...nice. 

“Did you come?” Keith asked suddenly, embarrassed, but… 

“Yes. Don’t worry about me.” Lotor kissed the top of his head. “You’ll make someone very happy one day, when you’re ready.”

“Do you really think so?” Keith asked softly. 

“Of course.”

Keith didn’t know what to say to that, so he just finished his water. Sendak returned with a pair of damp washcloths, which he passed to Lotor. 

Keith tried to take one, to clean himself up, but Lotor only gave him a look and proceeded to wipe his face off and clean between his legs. “There. I won’t have you going to bed all sticky.”

“You… You’re not kicking me out?”

“Why would we do that?” Lotor asked, genuinely confused. 

“I just- I didn’t think you’d want me to stay, I guess.”

“Nonsense, of course we want you to stay.” And then he grinned. “How would we possibly get up to early morning shenanigans if you’re in another room?” 

Keith flushed; he didn’t quite believe that they’d want to go another round with him after that. 

Lotor kissed his cheek. “You must be tired. Go to sleep. We’ll keep you safe.” 

Keith was, so he laid back down, drifting off to the soft sounds of Lotor and Sendak getting ready for bed. They finally settled down, and he was surprised to realize that Lotor was on one side of him, and Sendak on the other, but… he’d also never felt quite this protected and secure before. 

After that, it was easy to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lotor fulfills his dream of being the filling in an alpha sandwich

“I have an idea,” Lotor murmured, languorously reclining in his seat. He glanced between Sendak and Keith over the rim of his wine glass, making sure he had both of their attentions.

Of course he did; Keith was visiting to deal with his peak, and Lotor had had Sendak wrapped around his finger for millennia now. 

“Would you care to share?” Sendak asked.

Lotor grinned and took a sip of his wine, making them wait. Finally, he set the empty glass down. “I’d like to take both of you at once.”

Keith choked on his wine, and Sendak was visibly flustered. It had been a long time since Lotor had gotten that strong of a reaction out of him, and it was  _ very _ satisfying. 

“I- what?” Sendak rasped. “Can you even-?”

Lotor shrugged. “It’s not as if I haven’t done it before. Not with two flesh-and-blood alphas, but…” He smiled. “Won’t you indulge me? Please, alphas?” He murmured, tilting his head to one side to expose his throat. 

Some alphas were instinctively driven to please omegas, and Lotor had no problem exploiting this for his own gain.

Keith glanced between him and Sendak -he deferred to Sendak most of the time, in the bedroom at least, which was for the best; Lotor didn’t really want them fighting when they could be fucking him - his face flushed a bright red. He really was adorable. 

Sendak finally nodded, defeated. “You know I can’t deny you anything.”

Lotor grinned smugly.

Before he could preen too much about getting his own way, though, Sendak forced him to look at him. “You don’t have anything to prove, alright? If you need to stop, we will. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I will be fine,” Lotor protested.

“Lotor.”

“I will let you know,” Lotor said softly. He placed his hand over Sendak’s and rubbed his cheek against Sendak’s palm. “You know that. Have I ever bitten off more than I can chew?”

“Yes,” Sendak and Keith both said immediately. 

Lotor glared. “And yet… here I am. If neither of you are going to be nice to me, though, I suppose I’ll just...leave.” He stood, dramatically tossing his hair over one shoulder. 

He only made it to the door of the bedroom before he had two alphas backing him into a corner. 

“Don’t worry,” Sendak said roughly, a low growl building up in his chest. “We’ll be nice to you.”

Lotor tried to contain his grin. “Is that a promise?” He  _ liked _ this, having two alphas at his beck and call. 

“You know it is,” Sendak said, crowding even closer and stealing Lotor’s breath away with a voracious, filthy kiss. 

Lotor felt himself getting wet just from that, and his head was spinning by the time Sendak pulled away. 

Keith leaned in to mouth at Lotor’s throat. At this point, only the wall was holding Lotor even remotely upright, and it took him a moment to realize that Sendak was asking him something.

“Hm?”

“Have you thought about this?” Sendak asked. “One alpha isn’t enough for you, is it? Need to be stuffed full to be happy, isn’t that right?”

Lotor nodded. He had certainly thought about it, even experimented with toys a couple of times, but… It would be better with an alpha or two. 

“And how did you imagine it?” Sendak continued, threading his fingers through Lotor’s hair and pulling, just a little, enough to make Lotor focus on him.

All Sendak really wanted to know was the logistics of it, how to make this work, so that everyone -but especially Lotor -ended up happy and satisfied. 

Lotor took Sendak’s hand in his, guiding it down his body as he spread his legs a little. “One of you will take me here,” he murmured, as steadily as he could, letting Sendak feel how hard he was, before bringing his hand down lower, to where he was soaking wet already. “And the other…” He guided Sendak’s hand even lower, to his ass. “The other will take me here.”

It felt filthy to even say it out loud, as much as he might have thought about it -and even done it, with Sendak and others -before. There was something a little taboo about it, and that only added to the experience. 

Both alphas groaned, and their pheromones made Lotor’s head spin.

“We’ll have to make sure you’re ready first,” Sendak said, with an air of reasonability. Lotor knew better, though. 

“You just want to finger me open,” Lotor accused. Not that he minded. 

Sendak nipped his ear. “I take your comfort and safety  _ very _ seriously.”

“Look, are you guys gonna banter all night or what?” Keith huffed.

“Be patient, kitten,” Sendak said, nipping Keith’s ear.

Keith turned bright red. 

One of these days, Lotor was going to have to see if he could convince Keith to let Sendak fuck him. Keith got flustered so easily.

Sendak picked Lotor up and put him over his shoulder so fast that all Lotor could do was yelp. “Sendak!”

“Well, we weren’t going to fuck you here,” Sendak said, still trying to sound completely reasonable. And he was; he just also had ulterior motives. 

Lotor struggled, but Sendak just firmly placed his hand on Lotor’s ass, easily holding him in place. He took the opportunity to squeeze it a little. 

“You deviant,” Lotor hissed.

“ _ I’m _ the deviant?” Sendak asked, amused, walking towards the bed. “Says the man who asked to take two alpha cocks at once. Who’s dripping for it.”

Lotor snarled, but Sendak just turned his head a little to press a kiss to the side of Lotor’s ass -he’d never made it a secret that he liked Lotor’s ass -before setting him down on the bed.

Lotor glared at him, not with any real heat, but they had a  _ guest _ . 

“Don’t pout,” Sendak said. “You’ll get what you want soon enough.”

Lotor glared harder. He was  _ not _ pouting. 

Sendak laughed and kissed him. “We’ll just have to put you in a better mood, won’t we?” He stepped back. “Keith, if you would like to undress him?”

Based on the way Keith’s eyes went dark, he would very much like to. He pounced, kissing Lotor and stealing his breath away, hands immediately tearing into the catches of his flightsuit. (Lotor knew better than to wear armor if he was expecting sex.) 

Lotor let Keith ravish him -his pheromones were so strong right now that it would have been difficult to resist -finding and matching Keith’s rhythm. It was hard to pay attention to anything but Keith’s lips on his, Keith’s body -so fit, so lithe, so hard -pressed up against him, pinning him down.

He didn’t notice Sendak pulling Keith off him until Keith was already gone. 

Keith growled a little from where he was now sitting, near the foot of the bed, but it was not terribly threatening. 

“I believe,” Sendak drawled, “that I told you to undress him, not maul him like some sort of wild animal.” 

Keith flushed, but he bared his teeth.

As amusing as that was… “I am perfectly capable of undressing myself,” Lotor said, kicking off the remains of his flightsuit. “There’s no need to get into some sort of pissing contest; you both get to fuck me.”

Sendak huffed.

“Go on,” Lotor said. “Kiss and make up.” 

That got their full attentions, each of them looking at him with identical expressions that said, “You can’t be serious.”

Lotor merely quirked an eyebrow. 

It was Keith, surprisingly, who moved first, pouncing on Sendak with all the Alpha aggression that flowed through his veins in this phase of his cycle. Sendak, of course, could handle the much smaller alpha, and easily modulated the kiss into something far less...violent. 

The size difference between them was far more apparent like this. Sometimes, it was all Lotor could do to handle Sendak’s knot, and not only was he larger than Keith, his body was designed to take it in a way that Keith’s was not; so...what would it be like if Sendak fucked Keith? 

Lotor’s hand drifted down to his cock, stroking himself almost thoughtfully. Maybe he’d have to fuck Keith first, get him warmed up, and then maybe Keith could eat him out while Sendak fucked him. 

An idea for another time. 

Lotor’s view wasn’t perfect, so he couldn’t quite tell what was happening, but Keith suddenly stiffened, pulling away from what Lotor knew to be very demanding kisses, whining softly.

Lotor narrowed his eyes. “Did you come, kitten?” 

Keith started, as if he’d forgotten that Lotor was there, and they couldn’t have that, now could they? 

“He did,” Sendak supplied. 

It wasn’t exactly surprising: with Keith in his peak, and Lotor producing pheromones in response to that, it had been nearly inevitable. Add the presence of a larger, more mature and dominant alpha… 

“Don’t worry about it, kitten,” Lotor murmured. “There will plenty of time for you to get hard enough to fuck me.”

Keith turned sharply, red-faced. “We’re still doing that?”

“Unless you want to leave.” And either way, Lotor was going to get both of his holes filled; he had the toys to make it happen. 

Keith shook his head.

“Good boy,” Lotor crooned, and Keith’s flush grew darker. ”Come here.”

Keith did, crawling across the bed on shaky limbs, flushed down to his navel, stripped only to the waist. He hid his face against Lotor’s throat as Lotor toyed with the catches on the front of his pants.

“Are you embarrassed?” Lotor asked, amused. 

“I haven’t come in my pants like that since I was sixteen,” Keith muttered.

Lotor caressed the front of Keith’s pants, just hard enough that Keith could feel it. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. You looked so cute, coming in Sendak’s lap like that.”

“I am not cute,” Keith gritted. 

“Of course you are,” Lotor said. “I’ve never seen such a little alpha before. Your hands are barely the size of Sendak’s palm. My hands nearly go all the way around your waist. Your little blushes are cute, your blunt little teeth are cute…” He nipped the edge of Keith’s ear. “There’s nothing about you that isn’t cute.” He dipped a hand into Keith's pants, gently stroking his cock. “Even this.”

Keith squirmed and blushed, and finally Lotor took pity on him and helped him out of his pants. Then he kissed him, an apology of sorts for flustering him so much. Still, those blushes were so endearing…

“Who do you want where?” Sendak asked, retrieving the lube from the bedside table. 

“I think…” Lotor said, pretending to consider it, “that I would like you behind me.”

Sendak nearly choked on his tongue. He’d probably expected a different answer -the slightly less filthy option -but Lotor enjoyed flustering both of his alphas. Also, he enjoyed the feeling of Sendak’s cock up his ass - _ so full  _ -even if he couldn’t come from that alone. 

“You’re such a slut sometimes,” Sendak said fondly.

“ _ Sometimes _ ?” Lotor asked, with mock offense. 

Sendak leaned down to kiss him, still laughing a little. His hand found its way down between Lotor’s legs -an inevitability at this point, but Lotor couldn’t help but squirm anyway -playing with his slit a little. “You’re so wet already. Are you sure you didn’t come, too?”

“I think I would have noticed,” Lotor said archly. 

“Well, we should fix that then. Relax you a little first, before…”

Lotor had no problems with that plan; honestly, he’d been hoping Sendak would suggest it, so he didn’t have to. He nodded. “Go for it, darling.”

Sendak grinned rakishly. “Up.”

Lotor frowned but moved Keith a little, before getting to his knees, then shooting Sendak a questioning look.

“Perfect,” Sendak said. 

Lotor couldn’t help but flush. 

Sendak got behind him, pushing Lotor’s knees further apart to widen his stance. “I’m going to finger you open, and Keith is going to make you come.” 

“Yeah?” Lotor asked, already looking forward to it. 

“Mhm.” Sendak wrapped his prosthetic -the one Lotor designed and built specially for him -around Lotor’s waist, to keep him on his knees. It was easier for him to bite and nuzzle Lotor’s neck like this, and Lotor tipped his head back to give him better access. 

“How should I-?” Keith asked, not quite nervously, but he still wanted Lotor’s approval, at the very least. 

“Suck his cock,” Sendak said casually. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Lotor breathed. He felt Sendak laughing against his neck, but he didn’t really care about that. 

Keith’s flush was back, stronger than ever, and he just nodded before bending to his task. 

He was somewhat tentative at first, loosely wrapping a hand around Lotor’s cock, just...getting the feel of it, and then he bent down to lap at the tip, and Lotor moaned.

That seemed to encourage Keith, and before long he was sucking Lotor’s cock like he was born for it. Lotor tangled one hand in his hair, to steady himself a little, because… Sendak certainly didn’t neglect him, but this sort of thing was rare, yet so incredibly  _ good _ . 

Meanwhile, Sendak watched over Lotor’s shoulder, the slick fingers of his flesh hand gently caressing and prodding at Lotor’s rim, and right as Keith lapped at the first ridge on the underside of Lotor’s cock, he pressed one finger into him.

Lotor almost came right then and there, except that Keith wrapped his other hand around the base of Lotor’s cock to prevent that.

Lotor hissed in displeasure. 

Sendak laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you, baby.”

Lotor reached back with his free hand to tug on Sendak’s ear until Sendak growled a warning. “If you’re going to be a brat, baby,” Sendak warned, “maybe we just won’t give you what you want.”

“Yeah? And what’re you going to do then? Fuck each other?”

“Maybe,” Sendak said. “Would tie you up first, so you couldn’t touch yourself. You’d just have to watch, wouldn’t you?”

Lotor huffed. That sounded like worse torture than this, although it would be fun. Just...not what he really wanted tonight. Tonight, he wanted to be overwhelmed with pleasure, not deprived of it. 

“Good boy,” Sendak said, kissing the tip of Lotor’s ear. “Let your alphas take care of you, baby.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lotor groaned. How did Sendak always know exactly which buttons to push? “Please…”

Sendak simply pushed another finger into him, gently stretching him, and Keith went back to sucking his cock. Sandwiched between two alphas, and all that entailed -the pheromones they gave off in response to him, to each other -was enough to practically have him ascending to a higher plane of existence. 

(He’d had two alphas in his bed before, on different occasions, but not like this. They had either been too busy fighting to make it worth his while, or more interested in each other than him.) 

He was caught between trying to thrust back onto Sendak’s fingers, or forward into Keith’s mouth; both sensations were good, too good, and he was rapidly approaching orgasm again, but… He wasn’t sure if they would let him this time. “Sendak, Sendak, please let me come,” he pleaded.

“What do you think, Keith?” Sendak asked, right as he added another finger. Lotor could only moan, and then whine, when Keith actually pulled off his cock in order to answer. “Should we let him?”

Keith’s eyes were dark, as dark as Sendak’s probably was. Predatory. He licked his lips, studied Lotor for a moment.

Lotor tried to pull him back by the hair, but Keith caught his wrist. Lotor snarled, and Keith grinned, all teeth.

“Behave,” Sendak growled in Lotor’s ear. To Keith, he said, “You just like to see him squirm, don’t you?”

“He looks so pretty like this.”

Sendak laughed. “He does, but we should probably let him come; he looks even prettier like that.”

Keith finally nodded, and bent back down, swallowing Lotor’s cock in one swift motion, while Sendak fingered Lotor’s ass more vigorously.

Everything whited out as Lotor came. He shook and trembled with the force of it, slumping back against Sendak’s chest. 

Sendak murmured praise in his ear -he could tell by the tone -but his actual words escaped Lotor, lost in the delicious pleasure of his climax and the way his slit clenched around nothing.

He was satisfied that that would be rectified soon enough, though.

Keith nuzzled the crest of his hip. “God, you smell so good.”

Lotor blearily opened one eye. “Mm?”

Keith ran a hand up the inside of one thigh -gods, he was practically  _ dripping _ \- all the way up to the outer folds of his slit. His touch was electrifying, sending fresh bolts of arousal through Lotor.

And then Keith brought his fingers to his mouth, and locked eyes with Lotor, and licked his fingers clean, one-by-one. “Taste good, too.”

Lotor closed his eyes. “Kitten, you used to be so  _ shy _ .” It was Keith’s matter-of-fact tone that really got to him. No attempt to tease, or cajole, or anything. He was just so...direct. 

“Yeah, well, this isn’t really the time to be shy, is it?” Keith asked.

Sendak chuckled against Lotor’s neck. “Are you ready to keep going, my love, or do you need a moment?” 

“ _ Please _ keep going,” Lotor replied. “Fuck me, alphas.” 

Keith groaned, and Sendak just laughed some more. He pulled his fingers free of Lotor’s ass and adjusted their positions slightly.

Lotor squirmed at the empty feeling. He knew that he just had to be patient, but this was  _ agony _ . 

Sendak ran a hand up the inside of his thigh, gathering up his slick, and then… Then Lotor could hear the tell-tale sound of Sendak slicking up his cock, with Lotor’s own slick; Lotor flushed. How  _ obscene _ . 

“Ready, baby?” Sendak murmured.

Lotor nodded, biting his lip. He knew, if he spoke now, his voice would waver and crack. 

Sendak nipped his ear, then pressed the tip of his cock to his entrance. “Relax, baby.” He began pressing in, slowly, the smooth taper sliding in easily, considering how well Sendak had prepared him and how relaxed he was from that first orgasm. 

It was so good -it always was, with Sendak - and so filthy, and that only made it better. He moaned when the first ridge caught on his rim, before slipping in. He hadn’t meant to, but it was just...too good, that he couldn’t help himself. 

“Still alright, baby?” Sendak asked.

“More,” Lotor whispered. “More, please, Sendak.”

Sendak nuzzled the back and side of Lotor’s neck, carefully working each ridge in with such gentleness that Lotor half-forgot why they were doing this. It was nice enough just like this, his head resting on Sendak’s shoulder and Sendak behind him, making it all so good for him.

And then Sendak sat back, pulling Lotor with him, forcing the air out of Lotor’s lungs as the rest of Sendak’s cock was forced into him.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lotor groaned. “So full…”

“Already?” Sendak teased. “We’re not done yet.”

_ Oh fuck. _

__ Keith had just been watching, idly stroking his cock while he waited, but now he perked up a little. “Can I-?”

“Come here,” Sendak said, spreading Lotor’s legs apart so that Keith could fit between them.  

Lotor trembled in anticipation. He’d wanted this for centuries, and it was only now that he could indulge, and it was already so good, having two alphas cater to his whims. Having two alphas fuck him at the same time would probably be way too much, in the best way. 

Keith fit neatly between his thighs, pressing up close, hot like a furnace. “Are you sure about this?” He asked, looking first up at Sendak, and then Lotor.

Lotor nodded. “Please, alpha, please please  _ please… _ ”

“Don’t leave him unsatisfied,” Sendak warned, not really a threat, but Lotor appreciated the sentiment. 

Keith swallowed, hard, and nodded. “Alright. Do I need to-?”

“He can take it,” Sendak said. “Can’t you, baby? You’re so wet for us.”

Lotor whined, squirming a little on Sendak’s cock, which got a growl out of him. “Sit still.”

Lotor stilled immediately, still trembling. 

Keith took his cock in hand and rubbed the tip back and forth over Lotor’s slit. “Jesus, he’s  _ soaked _ .” And then he was pressing in, finally finally  _ finally _ giving Lotor what he wanted. 

He was trembling even harder by the time Keith was fully seated, almost completely overwhelmed, but…. fuck, it was  _ so good _ . The stretch was incredible, the fullness was mind-blowing… He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like when they actually fucked him. 

Keith couldn’t quite keep his hips still while Lotor adjusted -and he really did need a minute; he couldn’t even see straight -but Sendak held still, rubbing little circles into Lotor’s hip, giving him some way to ground himself. 

“Lotor?” Sendak asked, concern slipping into his voice. 

“‘M fine,” Lotor murmured, and then he realized just how breathless he was. “Can you- I need-“

“I think,” Sendak said, back to his playful teasing now that he’d been reassured, “that since you wanted to take two cocks so badly, you should fuck yourself on them.”

“Fuck,” Lotor said. He’d never felt like this in his life, and he certainly didn’t think he could  _ move _ . “I can’t-“

“You can,” Sendak said firmly. He mouthed at Lotor’s neck, just behind and below his ear. 

Lotor raised himself up on his knees, bolstered, as always, by Sendak’s belief in him. 

All three of them groaned when he dropped back down. 

“Perfect,” Sendak crooned. 

That helped -Lotor wanted to please his alphas, wanted to make them happy and satisfied so that they’d  _ stay _ -and it was easier to lift himself up again, especially when Keith pulled him into a sloppy, voracious kiss, stealing what little breath he had left. 

Sendak used his grip on Lotor’s waist to pick up the pace a little, faster than Lotor could go with his whole body feeling as unsteady as it did now. 

It was so good. He was so full that every single stroke found some hidden pleasure center, constantly sparking ecstasy up and down his spine.

And then he felt both alphas’ knots begin to inflate.

It wasn’t that he’d forgotten. Just… he’d been rather distracted.

“Both knots, too?” Sendak asked roughly, barely in control of himself.

It took Lotor a moment to puzzle out the meaning of his words, and then he moaned and nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes, knot me, alphas, I want it, fill me up…”

He was going to be so  _ full _ . 

He clutched at Keith, undoubtedly leaving claw-marks down his back, and Keith responded by thrusting counter to Sendak’s rhythm, until he couldn’t thrust anymore, and he came.

Keith’s knot was quite a respectable size, especially considering his stature, and it felt so perfect in Lotor’s slit. Being knotted was such a unique pleasure, and Lotor was lucky enough to get to experience it twice in rapid succession.

“Alpha,” he whined, wiggling his hips as much as he was able, locked to Keith as he was. He just needed a little more, and surely being stretched full of two knots would get him there. “Alpha, please…”

Sendak toppled them over, so that Keith was on his back underneath Lotor. In this new position, Sendak could more easily thrust quickly and deeply, the way Lotor liked.

“My greedy little slut,” he murmured fondly. “You just loved being stuffed full, don’t you? Doesn't matter where, as long as you get a knot.”

Lotor nodded, practically crying, he needed to come so badly. It was too good, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Touch him,” Sendak growled, looking past Lotor to Keith, whose eyes were barely open. 

Keith blinked a few times, squirming from overstimulation, and then the words must have clicked, because his hand on Lotor’s cock, stroking gently.

Lotor screamed silently as he came; he had no breath left to make any sound. Sendak started coming, too, his knot locking him in place.

It was a blissful sort of agony; there was simply no room left for the anxieties and fears that plagued him. Just this, this moment, caught between two alphas who wanted him.

It was all he really needed. 

* * *

“Sendak?” Keith asked.

Lotor was sound asleep, purring quietly, between them, still caught on both their knots; it would take a little while for them to go down.

“Hm?”

“Is Lotor ok?”

“He’s fine,” Sendak said, reaching over Lotor to rub Keith’s hip reassuringly. Sendak would probably have to carry Lotor to the bath later, but that wasn’t really a problem, and he could tell that Lotor had enjoyed himself. “We just wore him out.” 

“And that’s a good thing?”

“He loves it.”

Keith smiled crookedly. “You guys love each other a lot.”

Sendak didn’t know what to say to that. Of course he loved Lotor, and of course Lotor loved him; they wouldn’t have married if they didn’t. Wouldn’t be considering having a child, when Lotor’s next heat rolled around. “We’ve...been together a long time,” he said finally. 

“It shows,” Keith said. “In a good way,” he added, when Sendak frowned. 

Considering that Sendak had been absently nuzzling the back of Lotor’s neck without even realizing he was doing it, he supposed it did. 

“I, uh… I probably should have asked this earlier, but, um… is Lotor using protection? Of some kind?”

Sendak frowned. 

“Birth control?” Keith continued. “Something? I’m too young to be a dad.”

Sendak snorted in amusement. “Omegas can only conceive when they’re in heat. You don’t need to worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure,” Sendak said. “You would know if he was in heat.” Not that Keith would be here when that happened; Sendak didn’t mind sharing too much most of the time (of all the people Lotor had slept with, Sendak was his favorite, after all), but Lotor’s heats were  _ his _ . 

“Oh thank god,” Keith said. 

Sendak remembered that sentiment from when he was younger, although it seemed like such a long time ago now. He had to wait another year or two before Lotor went into heat, and the waiting was nearly unbearable. 

“You should rest,” Sendak said finally. 

“Yeah, probably,” Keith agreed. He nestled closer into Lotor’s unconscious grasp -gods, they really had worn him out -and closed his eyes.

Sendak kissed Lotor’s cheek and settled down himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sendak wasn’t sure how Lotor talked Keith into this, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

It was something of a treat to watch even this: Lotor fucking Keith into the mattress, one hand on the back of his head and the other wrenching one of Keith’s arms behind his back. For an omega, Lotor could certainly act alpha-ish when he wanted, and based on the way Keith’s muffled moans sounded, he liked it just as much as Sendak did.

And this was only the beginning of what Lotor had planned for the evening. 

Sendak wasn’t sure he was going to survive all of it. 

But he did love Lotor like this. 

Keith came abruptly, without a single touch to his cock, but Lotor kept fucking him, until he came, too. 

Keith whined when Lotor pulled out; he  _ was _ in his peak, after all, and still young. He needed -or felt like he needed -constant attention and stimulation. 

Lotor laughed softly and stretched out next to Keith. “Have we ever failed to give you what you needed?” 

Keith growled a little, and Lotor just nipped his ear, still mirthful. 

“If you’re going to be like that…” Lotor teased, pushing Keith onto his back and towering over him (Keith was such a  _ small _ alpha), before leaning down to ravage his throat. 

Keith was back to moaning in moments. No surprise there; Lotor had that effect on people (not that Sendak was biased or anything). 

That, and he had three of his long, delicate fingers inside Keith, preparing him further for what was to come (and no doubt teasing more than strictly necessary). 

“Ready, Kitten?” Lotor crooned. “Can you take Sendak’s knot? You’re such a  _ little _ thing…” 

“‘M not little,” Keith hissed. 

“You are,” Lotor said. “It’s cute that even like this… You still think you have some semblance of control.” He bit at a soft spot under Keith’s jaw. “You’re  _ mine _ , though, and I am in charge, and whatever pleasure you receive tonight will be because I want you to.”

Keith shuddered out a moan, and honestly, Sendak couldn’t blame him; that was one of the hottest things he’d ever heard Lotor say. 

And then Lotor laughed. “You think because you’re alphas, I’ll just roll over for you? If you want my submission, earn it.”

And gods, did Sendak want to. It would be only too easy for him to pull Lotor down to the floor, pin him down, make him take his knot… 

Of course, Lotor’s plans tonight were really good, and he could have Lotor pretty much whenever he wanted to, but Keith was leaving in a few days. And anyway, that was more of a heat-sex sort of thing.

“Fine,” Keith huffed.

“Good kitten,” Lotor cooed. “Now, you didn't answer me: are you ready?”

Keith nodded, a little hesitantly.

“Tell him,” Lotor said, nodding towards Sendak, “out loud.”

“I’m ready,” Keith breathed, flushing red and not quite meeting Sendak’s eye. 

“That’s not how we ask, is it? Go on, try again.”

Keith whined, closing his eyes and somehow turning redder. “I’m ready, Alpha.  _ Please- _ “

As good as it was to have Lotor call him ‘alpha’, it was somehow better to hear it from another alpha; Sendak’s cock throbbed, his knot starting to swell a little already. 

“Good boy,” Lotor said, rolling off Keith. He helped Keith flip back onto his stomach, then sat near the head of the bed, his legs spread wide, showing off his drenched thighs. 

Lotor’s next heat would be in less than a year, and his body was already preparing itself; he smelled divine, and Sendak just wanted a taste-

Lotor just smirked when Sendak reached for him. “Not now, darling. Perhaps later, if you’re very good.” 

Sendak whined, and Lotor only laughed. “Go on now. Don’t keep our guest waiting.”

Keith was certainly getting impatient, pushing himself up on his knees, wiggling his ass so enticingly…

Gods, he was just so  _ small _ . Sendak had had his doubts about Lotor’s ability to take him, and Keith was even smaller… 

“Keith,” Sendak said, nudging Keith’s thighs a little further apart, “if you need to stop, you need to let me know before I knot you. And don’t be afraid of upsetting Lotor by stopping early; neither of us want to see you get hurt, alright?”

“Yes,  _ alpha _ ,” Keith snapped. Lotor had gone over all of this previously, but it never hurt to make sure. 

Sendak pulled Keith’s hips back sharply, unbalancing him, making him reach out to try to steady himself; Lotor took the opportunity to position himself so that Keith was in between the splay of his thighs. Of course one orgasm wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him tonight; it rarely was. 

Sendak rubbed the tip of his cock back and forth over Keith’s hole, just teasing him a little. And...fuck, Lotor really had been quite liberal with the lube, making Keith almost as wet as Lotor surely was. 

Keith whined, trying to push his hips back, but Sendak’s grip was too firm, and anyway, Keith wasn’t in charge here tonight. 

Lotor pulled Keith forward a little by his hair, directing his mouth right to his slit with utter shamelessness.  (Sendak remembered having to coax Lotor into even admitting that he liked things during sex, and seeing him so unabashed now was… incredible.) 

Keith moaned -at the firm tug on his hair, at the taste, at Lotor’s domineering attitude - and Lotor hummed in delight. “Perfect. Just like that, Kitten.”

Sendak paused, because… He’d eaten Lotor out on many occasions (it was one of Lotor’s favorite things) but he’d never gotten the opportunity to see what Lotor looked like  _ during _ , as Lotor always gave him an irritated look when he stopped to catch a glimpse. 

Now… With Keith’s dark head buried between Lotor’s thighs, Sendak was free to look as much as he liked. 

Lotor had his head thrown back, exposing the long, elegant column of his throat. He panted lightly, so his mouth was open but his eyes were clenched shut in pleasure. He did not even attempt to touch himself -he probably didn’t need to; Keith seemed to be doing a  _ very _ good job -just kept one hand on the back of Keith’s head and the other clutching the sheets. 

“Don’t  _ -ah _ -don’t be rude, darling,” Lotor managed after a few moments. “Keith’s been a very good boy, and he deserves to be fucked.” 

Keith moaned, and Lotor’s breath hitched.

Sendak gathered himself enough to not come right at that moment, then began slowly pressing in. Keith really was  _ wet _ , dripping with lube and Lotor’s cum, making it so easy to press in; Sendak had to remind himself that Keith was small, and not built for this the way Lotor was. 

Keith turned his head a little, pressing his forehead against Lotor’s thigh, breathing heavily, and Sendak paused, letting him adjust. Lotor stroked Keith’s hair, cooing softly to him about what a good boy he was being. 

“Keep going,” Keith mumbled after a minute or two. “Keep going, please, I need…”

Sendak had stopped just before the first ridge on his cock, right where the taper ended, so Keith still had to take almost two-thirds of his cock; Sendak wasn’t sure he could do it. But if Keith wanted to try… 

Keith moaned as Sendak pressed the first ridge in, tensing up involuntarily, and it was  _ -mindblowing _ . “Relax,” he managed, trying to resist the urge to just bury himself the rest of the way in this exquisite tightness. 

“It’s so much, isn’t it,” Lotor murmured. “It feels as if you’ll be split in half, and you’re afraid… You can take it, though. Just relax, let him in… Yes, there you go…”

Lotor’s encouragement was all Keith needed, apparently, because it was so easy to slide the rest of the way in, until his hips were flush with Keith’s ass, and Keith only made little choked-off sounds of pleasure the whole time.

He was small enough that Sendak just had to lean forward a little in order to kiss Lotor, so that’s exactly what he did while he waited until Keith was ready. 

Lotor kissed back enthusiastically, pulling Sendak closer with the hand that wasn’t on Keith’s head.

It wasn’t difficult to figure out that Lotor liked this. Any omega would have delighted to have two alphas pleasure them, and anyway, Sendak could smell Lotor’s slick -thick and heady and delicious - a huge indicator of his arousal. 

Lotor was shockingly easy to please, once you knew how to read him. Other alphas had never put in the time and effort to learn, but Sendak had, because that was what Lotor deserved. 

Keith pushed his hips back against Sendak’s, a tacit demand for more, and Sendak broke the kiss with Lotor.

Lotor leaned back, watching with lust-hazed eyes. “Are you ready, Kitten?”

Keith nodded, and that was all Sendak needed. He pulled out, just to the final ridge, then pressed back in, building up to an even, steady tempo. 

Lotor guided Keith’s mouth back to his slit, not a demand so much as a non-negotiable order, but one that Keith seemed happy to obey. 

Gods, Lotor looked beautiful like that, unabashedly taking his pleasure, so open and so viscerally satisfied. 

Sendak bottomed out in Keith once more, pausing for a moment to unhook Lotor’s ankle from Keith’s back, then gently pulled Keith back into his lap.

Lotor whined in protest, and Keith moaned at the change of angle. 

“Sendak…” Lotor began, his blissed-out expression replaced by a thoroughly annoyed one. 

“Hush,” Sendak said. “Look.” He skated the fingers of one hand down Keith’s chest to his stomach, drawing their attentions there.

Lotor’s eyes went dark in an instant, and Keith hiccuped out a shaky moan, his hand (small, like the rest of him) joining Sendak’s where it rested on his belly. 

Keith’s stomach had a visible bulge in it, huge compared to his tiny torso, and Sendak knew it was all his doing. He could not quite help the flare of alpha smugness he felt, but… 

“Didn’t I tell you?” Lotor asked, low and amused. “Such a little alpha… And you still have more to take.”

Sendak closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain control of himself; the thought of knotting Keith on top of all this was altogether too good. 

“Move then, dammit,” Keith spat, trying to squirm in Sendak’s lap; he didn’t get far. “Stop talking and fuck me already.” 

Sendak didn’t particularly like that Keith was still coherent enough to complain, but he could fix that. 

He pushed Keith forward again, not giving him enough time to find his balance before he pushed his face into the mattress. He held his hips with his other hand as he began a steady, relentless pace -one that Lotor loved, especially when he was in heat - thrusting into Keith as deep and as hard as he could. Keith wanted to be fucked?  _ Fine _ . 

(Honestly, he was probably too close to his own peak for this, and with Lotor less than a year away from his heat, it was no wonder he felt the need to put Keith in his place.) 

Keith yowled and arched his back, like a cat (or Lotor) in heat. Even that was soon replaced by Keith’s breathless panting and whining into the mattress, and he didn’t even attempt to move anymore. He just let Sendak use him as he would.

It was  _ good _ . Good, to have another alpha submit to him like this, even at the height of his peak. Good, to have such a small alpha under him. Good, physically. 

It was even better when each thrust became increasingly more difficult, as his knot swelled with his impending climax.

“Do you want my knot?” Sendak growled; this was his last chance to check before they were tied together, and he needed to make sure.

“Yes, alpha!” Keith mewled breathlessly. “Need it, please…” 

Sendak reached underneath him in order to find his cock, only to discover that Lotor had that handled. He’d come around to one side, and now he leaned up to kiss Sendak’s cheek, far too sweetly given the other goings-on. 

Sendak’s knot was too big for him to thrust anymore, and a few more rolls of his hips had him coming deep inside Keith. 

Keith’s moans took on a different quality as he came, too, likely spurred on by the exquisite pressure of Lotor’s expertly placed hand on his knot. It was almost too much, after Sendak’s own climax, a deliciously overstimulated ache. 

He pulled them onto their sides before he collapsed on top of Keith, and got to enjoy the view of Lotor licking his fingers clean. ”Should have made Keith finish me off first,” he said, smirking a little. “I suppose I’ll just have to take care of myself.” 

He moved back, out of Sendak’s reach, and Sendak growled, just a little. He wanted to touch, to  _ taste- _

Lotor sat back on his heels, spreading his knees wide enough to show off his cock, hard and curving up towards his belly, and the real prize: his slit, flushed violet and dripping, the folds twitching slightly as if begging for a cock to slide between them. 

There was slick nearly down to Lotor’s knees, a rare occurrence outside of his heats and testament to how aroused he was. 

“You both gave me quite a show,” he said, stroking his cock languidly, “so it’s only fair that I return the favor.” His other hand drifted down to his slit, where he was immediately able to push three fingers in. He sighed in pleasure, his eyes drifting shut as he rocked his hips down, effortlessly finding the places within himself that made him moan. 

He was a vision, so lovely and unabashed and lost to his own pleasure. If this was the last thing Sendak saw before he died, he’d die happy. 

He’d also been pretty close, it seemed, just from watching, and it didn’t take long for him to come. 

He kept stroking himself through it, then lazily opened his eyes, smiling blissfully. He came closer and pressed his fingers -the ones that had been inside him -to Sendak’s lips, and Sendak licked them clean, not wanting to waste a drop. He loved the way Lotor tasted, especially when his body was gearing up for a heat (even if that heat was still months away). 

Lotor kissed him, then sprawled out next to Keith. “How are you doing, Kitten?”

“Good,” Keith mumbled contentedly. “Good.” He yawned, and Lotor kissed his cheek.

“Rest now, little alpha,” Lotor murmured. “You’ve done so well today.” He curled up next to Keith, close enough that Sendak could drape his arm over both of them. 

Sendak was on the edge of dozing off himself when he heard Lotor’s soft laugh. “Hm?”

“Listen,” Lotor said quietly. “He’s purring.” 

Keith was, very softly. “Good,” Sendak murmured. He ran his hand over Lotor’s flank. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, my darling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this, I’ll write a second part :)


End file.
